The Power of PMS
by vinamhani
Summary: yang penting baca dulu aja. Oikawa tiba-tiba gak mau ditempeli Hinata? Kenapa? Padahal Hinata sudah memberi banyak appeal tapi Oikawa malah marah-marah. Oikawa sedang PMS? Benarkah? /OiHina


The Power of PMS

Author: Vina M Hani, Sd, knisa 890

Genre: Humor (mungkin)

Rate T

Fandom: Haikyuu!

Note:

Karena fanfic ini dibuat lebih dari satu penulis, bisa jadi fanfic ini di-posting di blog lain. Fanfic ini berbau OiHina jadi yang tidak menyukai pasangan ini bisa tekan 'Backspace'. Mohon maaf jika fanfic ini agak amburadul karena ini fanfic saya yang paling pertama, dan maaf atas ke-OOC-an Oikawa. Selamat membaca.

Work:

"Aku bosan…" keluh Shouyou yang sedang duduk santai di lantai.

"Jangan banyak bicara! Aku juga bosan, bodoh" gertak Tooru. Ia hempaskan tubuhnya ke atas sofa dan mulai berbaring. Melihat tubuh Tooru yang sudah tergeletak, Shouyou langsung menindih tubuhnya dan mendudukinya.

"Kalau gitu, ayo main!" teriak Shouyou penuh semangat.

"Menyingkirlah. Aku lagi capek. Pergi tidur sana" ujar Tooru agak kesal sembari mendorong tubuh Shouyou untuk turun dari tubuhnya.

"Emmo~h! kalau enggak mau main, ayo ke kamar!" kata Shouyou sambil menarik-narik kemeja yang dikenakan Tooru.

"Kamu mau apa di kamar? Kalau cuma mau tidur kamu kan bisa pergi sendiri" Tooru tampak masih malas-malasan.

"Gulat bareng aku di kamar"

"Ish, dasar mesum!" Tooru memukul kepala Shouyou hingga membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

"Bukan 'gulat' itu yang aku maksud, Oikawa-san aja yang mesum. Gulat yang banyak tinjunya itu lho" kata Shouyou sambil menuju udara penuh semangat meniru gerakan pegulat profesional. Oikawa semakin malas bergerak.

"Bermainlah dengan tembok atau guling saja. Kamu tidak akan puas jika bermain denganku. Yang ada paling-paling Sho-chan yang kalah terus nangis" ejek Tooru.

"Hump! Aku ini bukan anak kecil. Jangan mempermainkanku, begini-begini aku ini kuat! Oikawa-san aja yang takut kalah. Dasar bayi besar! Wee..!" Shouyou menjulurkan lidah dan menarik kulit di bawah matanya ke bawah. Mengejek Tooru.

"Kamu ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Jangan coba-coba melawanku, dasar bocah!"

"Halah~ ayo main~. K-Kalau Oikawa-san yang menang aku akan menuruti semua p-permintaanmu deh." Kata Shouyou penuh keraguan.

"Yakin…?" tanya Tooru dengan wajah evil penuh misteri.

"O-oke, tapi kalau aku menang, aku juga dapat sesuatu dong" jawab Shouyou dengan senyum menyilaukan—tapi untuk kondisi Tooru saat ini, senyuman Shouyou membuatnya makin malas.

"Hmmm…" Tooru tampak berpikir. "Baiklah, paling-paling Shou-chan Cuma minta permen kan?"

Shouyou hanya memanyunkan bibirnya, "Emoh! Kasih yang lebih bermutu dong! Masa' udah capek-capek gulat cuma dikasih permen?! Aku bukan anak kecil tahu!"

"Kalau gitu kamu mau minta apa? Ice Cream? Pergi ke taman liburan? Atau minta kupukul?" tanya Tooru cuek.

"Aku mau semalaman tidur bareng Oikawa-san" kata Shouyou yang menundukkan kepalanya. Menyembunyikan semburat merah dipipinya.

"Tidurlah dalam mimpimu. Aku lebih suka tidur bareng guling daripada bareng kamu"

Perasaan Shouyou yang tadinya memuncak langsung terkubur begitu mendengar kalimat Tooru barusan. Untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya Shouyou melesat ke arah Tooru, untuk meninju perut Tooru. Sayangnya Tooru cukup gesit, dia bisa mengelaknya. Dengan gerakan cepat, Tooru menarik kerah Shouyou bagian belakang dan mengangkatnya ke atas layaknya itu hanya kucing kecil biasa.

"Waa... lepaskan aku Oikawa-san! Awawa…" Shouyou meronta-ronta, berusaha untuk lepas dari cengkraman Tooru. Tangan dan kakinya bergerak-gerak hiperaktif dan berakhir dengan kaki kanannya yang menendang benda kesayangan Tooru yang berada di antara kedua kakinya dengan penuh kasih sayang hingga membuat pemiliknya teriak seroisa.

"Jaga sikapmu, bodoh!" bentak Tooru seraya menahan sakit yang sudah menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Shouyou terdiam layaknya puppy yang dimarahi majikannya. Merasa kasihan, Tooru melepaskan genggamannya dan melemaskan tubuhnya yang mulai lelah—dan gara-gara tendangan Shouyou. Melihat kesempatan ini Shouyou langsung menerjang tubuh Tooru lagi. Tapi kali ini Shouyou menambahkan kecupan di pipi kiri Tooru.

"Aku… minta maaf… udah… anu… nendang anumu…" kata hinata menyesal.

"Huh! Pergi dari tubuhku, bocah tengik!" bentak Tooru sambil mendorong tubuh Shouyou. Kemudian dia segera berjalan ke kamar. Sebelum menutup pintunya, Tooru menatap galak pada Shouyou. "Jangan ganggu aku atau kamu akan kubunuh!"

Shouyou hanya menatap pintu kamar Tooru—yang sedang galak. Shouyou speechless.

Note :

Maaf kalau endingnya GJ. Sebenarnya masih ada lanjutannya, tapi saya malas ngetiknya. Kalau kalian mau sequelnya, ya… mungkin saya akan melanjutkannya. Mungkin juga enggak dilanjutin.

A/N (vinamhani) : Sebenernya aku pengen nulis kelanjutan cerita ini, tapi males ternyata. Hahaha... maafkan yaa, di wattpad juga ada kok ini cerita, di akunnya deathmon. ini cerita aku upload gegara lagi gabut aja, pengen upload tapi ga ada yg bisa di upload. Akhirnya ubek-ubek tempat sampah dulu deh :D

Last, aku boleh minta review nya yaa...^^


End file.
